Forgive Me
by Animefairy
Summary: Love is strong, but will it save Sakura from Syaoran's deadly mission to posses the Revitalization Gem? (complete)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CCS! But I did make up the characters below! Don't sue me! Please no flamers. I think that's an awfully rude way of expressing yourself and it just discourages the author! And don't forget to review, review, review!  
  
Prologue.The Legend of the Gem  
  
Long ago, in the small village of Kassahara, lived a great and powerful leader. The people worshipped him in many different ways. But one winter, an awful plague passed through the village, taking many lives with it. The leader could not do anything but to watch his villagers fall one by one. Then one tragic the leader's family caught the plague. He was heart broken to see his family die. He vowed then and there to find a cure for this ominous disease.  
  
He searched, and searched and found no sign of anything close to a cure. Until he heard the legend of the Revitalization Gem. It was a beautiful crystal, carved into the shape of the head of a tulip. It would give the lives of the people back to them and perhaps even make the possessor immortal. But should it ever be taken away from the keeper, it will suck the life out of the possessor and use that life energy to give other lives in the future.  
  
The leader set out in a search for that crystal. He found in a cave at the base of a mountain far away from Kassahara. He started his journey back home when he fell ill. He passed out outside of a city called Tomoeda.  
  
Professor Kinomoto, a local scientist, discovered the leader's body. Being the kind-hearted gentlemen he was, Professor Kinomoto brought him in. Over time, the two became great friends but there seemed to be no improvement of health for the young leader.  
  
One day, while at work, Kinomoto heard the tragic news of his friends passing. He rushed home only to find the Revitalization Gem and a letter on the bed:  
  
Dear Buddy,  
  
It seems that my body can no longer hold out the illness. It takes me a great amount of energy just to hold this pen. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you my friend. But I must go now. Please keep this crystal safe for me. It will become useful when you need it most. I could have used this to save myself, but unfortunately, I didn't know how to use it. Keep it with you my friend.  
  
Li Morisato + Kinomoto Kenji  
  
= Friends forever.  
  
Your best bud, Morisato  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
Animefairy: So whaddya think? Should I keep going? PLEASE review! 


	2. The Mission

Disclaimer/Authors Note: I don't own the characters of CCS! But I did make up some of my own. Please no flamers! Review!!! Oh yeah, no Clow Magic whatsoever in this Fic!  
  
(Thoughts) "Talking"  
  
The Mission  
  
Bleep. . . A screen on the virtual computer popped up. A smile spread across his lips as he read the message. He pushed a button for the intercom.  
  
"Scythe, come to my office, now." His blood curling voice screeched through the intercom. After making the announcement, he sat back down and stared at the message on the computer. A moment later the door slid open and a boy of 17 came in.  
  
"You called sir?" His voice was deep with an icy edge to it.  
  
"Yes.Come here boy." The boy walked to the computer screen and the man sitting in the big chair. "Read what this says will you?"  
  
The boy read the message and nodded, his chestnut locks waving. "I understand, sir."  
  
"Good.You understand how important the crystal is to me then?" The man said, his eyes flaring with insanity. "I must have it! It is the key to my domination. And perhaps once I truly am the king, then perhaps that damned woman will come to me willingly." He chuckled coldly. The boy winced at these words. (She wasn't a damned woman, he thought. Wait, what am I thinking? She's the one who wanted to give me up for adoption when I was born. But . . . )  
  
"BOY! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh?" The boy snapped out of his deep thoughts.  
  
"If you weren't my best warrior, I'd have killed you long ago," the man drawled with disinterest, "but you know what they say, good help is hard to find these days. . ." he laughed at his own stupid joke. Suddenly he stopped and stood up, bearing over the boy with icy eyes. "Your mission will start tomorrow. You will go to Tomoeda and enroll in the same high school as the bearer of the crystal." He paused and walked around the boy. "You'll befriend her, and gain her trust. And then. . . " the made a slicing motion at his neck. ".You kill her. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." His voice wavered a bit. He was taken aback by the killing part. Sure, he has had missions before but none had been involved with actually killing someone. But he would stand his ground as the best missioner and complete the task. He turned to leave when the man stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Don't you fall in love with her. . ." the man croaked. "Because if you do, you will only feel pain when you kill her. And if your feelings get in the way of my plan, I'll kill you myself!"  
  
"Don't worry sir, I won't." Without a backward glance, the boy stepped out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"I'm warning you . . . Li Syaoran. . ."  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Animefairy: So? Please review! This is my first fanfic at fanfiction.net and I'm really anxious about the reviews so please review! Thank you! 


	3. Nice to Meet You

Disclaimer/Author's Note: I don't own the characters of CCS. Please don't send me flamers but please review! I live for reviews!! (  
  
Nice to Meet You  
  
Ring . . . Ring . . .  
  
Kinomoto Sakura groaned as she ignored the alarm clock and slept on.  
  
"Kaijou! Wake up ! You're going to be late for school!"  
  
Sakura groaned again as she sat up in bed. She sighed as she prepared for school. She clambered down the stairs, her stomach grumbling at the smell of waffles.  
  
"Ohayo Onii-chan, ohayo Otou-san." Sakura smiled at her brother and father.  
  
"Finally the kaijou's up." Touya laughed as his sister gave him the death glare.  
  
"I am not a kaijou you baka." Sakura held up a fist.  
  
"Hoe? HOOEEEE! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" yelled Sakura as she dashed out the door with her lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh damn! I'm late for my first day of school!" Li Syaoran muttered as he struggled to tie his tie and put his shoes on all the while chewing on a piece of toast. He grabbed his book bag and dashed out the door of his apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura raced down the street her auburn hair flying in the wind. She was almost there!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran ran towards the school, but as he turned the corner, he collided with someone.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going!" he mumbled as he held his head. A bump was forming on his forehead.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I really am, you see I'm late for school and well." Sakura said, trying to help the stranger up. She gazed at him. His chestnut hair was tousled. His icy amber eyes glared at her. His eyes widened. It's her, he thought. The crystal bearer.  
  
"Yeah well I'm.AH! I'm even more late for school!" They both started dashing towards Tomoeda High. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo glanced at her watch again. Where's Sakura? She thought. She's probably late again.  
  
Ring!!!!  
  
Well there's the bell.  
  
Mizuki-sensei walked in and smiled. "Okay class, settle down. We have a new st-" At that moment Sakura and Syaoran burst in through the door, both breathless and embarrassed. "Well now, Sakura I see you've met our new student."  
  
"Hoe? New student?" she turned to Syaoran, "You're a new student?"  
  
"No, I'm the janitor!" He was obviously still angry with her for making them both late even more.  
  
"But she just said you were the new student.how can you be a janitor?" she asked, her innocent green eyes in a confused look. (Everybody sweat drops @_@U) "What?"  
  
"Ahem, why don't you sit down Sakura and I'll introduce this young man." Mizuki-sensei walked over to Syaoran, who was still a bit red in the face from embarrassment. "Class, this is out new student, Li Syaoran. Please make him feel welcome in any way you can."  
  
"Hi." Syaoran said bashfully.  
  
"Why don't you sit behind Sakura." Mizuki-sensei pointed. Syaoran walked over and sat behind Sakura. She smells like flowers.he thought. Wait.no.oh boy. He sighed. This mission was going to take longer than he thought.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Animefairy: Come on people review! 


	4. Take My Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of CCS! Please R+R! Okay, I added a 'legend' for the talking and the thoughts k? And if you have any questions, please e-mail me.  
  
(Thoughts) "Talking"  
  
Take My Hand  
  
"Did you see the way he stares at her?"  
  
"I know! But isn't he like totally the cutest?"  
  
"I just love that scowl!"  
  
Syaoran sighed as he walked down the hall to his locker. The whispers of his sudden appearance at the school were already spread across the school and it was only lunchtime. So far all he accomplished was a nap in Biology. He grabbed his lunch and headed outside to a huge cherry tree. As he walked, he heard many murmurs of people that were pointing to him.  
  
"Look at him, he thinks he's so cool!"  
  
"Yeah, but why is he here?"  
  
"I heard he's really good in martial arts"  
  
"Maybe he got kicked out of his old school because he was fighting!"  
  
"He looks like a spy to me!"  
  
Syaoran reached the cherry tree and sat down. The rumours have been driving him crazy. He hated this high school, he hated this mission. Suddenly he heard a twig snap. Being an excellent martial artist, he jumped up and his hands shot out to strike.  
  
"Hoe! Hey don't attack!" Sakura screeched, ducking down just in case.  
  
"Huh? Oh it's you." Syaoran sat back down and returned to his lunch.  
  
"What do you mean ' Oh it's you' ? Were you expecting someone else?" Sakura sat down beside him and got out her lunch box.  
  
"What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow at her actions.  
  
"Gee I guess you aren't as smart as you look. I'm having lunch. What does it look like I'm doing?" She munched on her sandwich as she looked at him. Syaoran gazed at her. Her auburn hair blew in the breeze. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight, her nose small but cute, and kami-sama those lips.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" she questioned as she started to wipe her face.  
  
"Uh, no, nothing wrong with, uh . . . lips. . . I mean, uh. . . " he stammered. He could feel his ears burning. He looked away. Why did he feel this way, what's this feeling? He felt all warm and his stomach was all woozy. Sakura just munched on her sandwich, staring at the sky. Syaoran glanced at her neck and saw the crystal. His stomach lurched and he felt sick. His gaze went back to Sakura. There was a twinge of sadness deep in those amber pools. He turned away again, deep in thought. (I don't' want to kill her. Maybe I can just take the crystal and keep her alive. Oh, but wait if I take the crystal, she'll die anyway. Damn, why does this have to be so hard? Wait, this isn't hard.) His eyes became hard and icy. (Just kill her. It's not like she means anything to me-)  
  
"Hey!" Sakura yelling in his ear.  
  
"Huh-AHH!" he nearly jumped out of his skin. He glared at Sakura. "What!?"  
  
"I said there's a carnival in town, my friends and I are going. Do you want to come?"  
  
His first reaction was no because he was still mad at her for yelling in his ear. But his thoughts went back to his mission. The carnival would be a perfect chance to get close to her and snatch the crystal.  
  
"Sure, I'll come," There was an awkward silence, " but no more yelling my ear you got that?"  
  
"Okay!" Sakura chirped and gave him her number one smile. She stuck her hand out. "But you have to promise to listen when I talk, deal?" Syaoran stuck his hand out. "Deal." Sakura smiled at him. His face flamed red. (Damn.)  
  
To be continued  
  
Animefairy: So what do you think? I wasn't planning on a carnival but that would be a great chance for Syaoran to steal the crystal. Isn't it cute how Syaoran blushes all the time? Awww! @/////@ Please review! Please with a cherry on top, REVIEW! 


	5. Moonlight Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CCS! Don't sue me! Oh and please review! Any further comments, please e-mail me!  
  
Moonlight Kiss  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo rushed up to her best friend. It was the day of the carnival and everybody that was going was meeting at the carnival. "Where's that new guy?"  
  
"I guess he's not here yet." Sakura replied, looking around. "Where's Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Takashi and Eriol? I thought you were giving them a ride."  
  
"They changed their minds and got their own ride. Eriol however came with me."  
  
"Then where is he?"  
  
"I'm right here!" Hiiragizawa Eriol walked up to them with a smile. "I was just at the bathroom and guess who I saw there?" He pointed to Syaoran. He had his usual scowl on but there was something different about his eyes. Eriol didn't mention the conversation that they had.  
  
******************************Flashback******************************  
  
Syaoran stood in front of the mirror, in the Men's bathroom. This was his chance to get the crystal and finally complete his mission. At that moment, Eriol strolled in. After he came out of the stall, he walked up to a sink and washed his hands. He turned to Syaoran and gazed at him.  
  
"So, I've noticed that you keep glancing at Sakura's necklace. What's the deal?" Eriol turned and used the corners of his eyes to see Syaoran's reaction. As he expected, Syaoran's expression turned from anxiety to mystery.  
  
"Nothing, I just like her necklace that's all." Syaoran's eyes hardened as he glared at him. Eriol's glasses flashed as his eyes hardened in to an icy edge.  
  
"If you're planning to hurt Sakura, then you can think again."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not going to hurt Sakura." Syaoran denied, looking away.  
  
"Why are you interested in her necklace?" Eriol pushed.  
  
"What are you talking about?! I just like it okay?" Syaoran's patience was running out. Eriol must be catching on to his plan. (Drat, I gotta be more careful. . . )  
  
"Don't bother denying it Li Syaoran, I know you're up to something and I'm going to find out just what." There was a deadly silence, "Now come on, let's meet the others. They might think something is wrong." With that, he turned and left, Syaoran trudged behind him.  
  
**************************** End Flashback ****************************  
  
Soon Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Takashi arrived and the fun began. For the rest of the day, the team went on every ride at least once. By the end of the day, Syaoran still hadn't made his move. Soon it was time to go home. Tomoyo gave Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takashi and Eriol a ride home in her limo. Sakura was going to walk home. Syaoran offered to walk her home. Before they left, Eriol grabbed Syaoran's arm and whispered, "Watch yourself. . ." and smiled at him, "Come on Tomoyo-chan, let's go." After they left Syaoran and Sakura started to walk home. They stopped at Penguin Park. Sakura leaned against a cherry tree.  
  
"Wow, look at the sky. Isn't it beautiful?" Sakura gazed at the stars, a dreamy look coming over her face. Syaoran gazed at her. She looked so peaceful and happy. Her necklace hung around her slim neck, glittering in the moonlight. He could take it now and end his mission. . . and her life. Then what? Would he feel satisfied once he obtained the crystal and her peaceful life? (Why am I feeling this? I've never thought twice about completing any other missions. So why am I now? I. . . I just don't understand this feeling. . . ) He looked away, hoping to wake up from this nightmare.  
  
Sakura looked at him. She smiled. She's never felt this comfortable around anybody she just met before. But there was something warm yet edgy about him. He was staring at the ground, deep in thought. His profile was dashingly handsome. His jaw was lined with muscles. His nose was straight and his eyes were. . . cold yet warm, soft. . . yet hard. Sakura had to admit, he was a mysterious character. Suddenly he glanced up at her. Their eyes locked, staring into each other's soul.  
  
(Kami-sama, she's so beautiful. . . ) Syaoran inched closer. Their faces' were a breath apart. Ever so slowly, he lowered his lips on to hers. An electrifying charge passed though them. Sakura's arms snaked their way around Syaoran's neck, as Syaoran held her slim waist, both lost in the depth of the kiss.  
  
(What am I doing? I. . . I shouldn't be doing this. . . I shouldn't be doing this at all!) Syaoran hastily broke the kiss and stepped back, out of Sakura's reach. His breath came in gasps, short and uneven. Sakura trembled as she leaned against the tree for support. (What just happened?) Sakura stared at him with a questioning and nervous look. Syaoran backed away even more, his eyes avoiding contact with hers, all the while, stuttering.  
  
"I . . . I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't have done that . . . " he mumbled more to himself than to Sakura.  
  
"Hoe . . . I uh . . . it's . . . it's okay. I um . . . should be getting home now . . . " Sakura looked at the ground. Both of their faces were flushed with embarrassment. An awkward silence hung in the air. "Well. . . uh . . . see you at school . . . " Sakura turned and ambled away. They could see her house not far from here.  
  
"Yeah . . . see you at school . . . " Syaoran stayed until he saw her go into her house. He turned and slowly walked towards his apartment, cursing himself for letting another perfect chance slip by.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Animefairy: Well that took a while but I think this is pretty good. Please review! The reviews are very important to me! Thanks! ^_~ 


	6. Last Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own any character's from CCS!  
  
Last Chance  
  
Ring. . . Ring. . .  
  
The phone in Syaoran's apartment rang. Syaoran came out of the kitchen with an apron on and an oven mitt.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello. . . Scythe." said the voice on the other side of the line. It was a menacing and ominous voice.  
  
Syaoran's blood ran cold as his heart thumped. (It can't be . . . please don't let it be . . .) "Sir?"  
  
"Have you finished your mission yet?"  
  
Syaoran's heart sank. He was hoping his boss wouldn't remember. "I . . . uh . . . no, not really . . ."  
  
"Well hurry up and finish it! I want that crystal! I need the immortality potion!" his boss snapped.  
  
"But it might not even produce the immortality potion . . . I mean, it's just a myth!" Syaoran tried to reason, hoping he would never have to see Sakura's lifeless body.  
  
The voice on the other side growled, "Are you questioning my authorities?"  
  
"No! I . . . " Syaoran was a loss for words. He didn't what to say.  
  
"Then hurry up and finish the job!" the voice hissed. "I'm giving you one last chance, Li Syaoran. Don't waste my time!" Then he slammed the phone.  
  
Syaoran just stood there, still holding the phone to his ear. Then he slowly put it down, as if afraid it might explode any second.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yako sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like me to send out another missioner to take the place of Scythe?"  
  
"No . . . I believe he can do this without help. After all, he is my son . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ring . . . Ring . . .  
  
Sakura raced down the stairs to answer the phone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Kinomoto residence!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
"Uh. . . hi Sakura." The voice seemed to be nervous.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Is that you?" Sakura asked, her heart pounding.  
  
"Uh. . . yeah, hey I was wondering, do you want to go to the park with me?" he seemed really nervous.  
  
"Sure, now?" Even though something wasn't right, Sakura still trusted him, enough to go.  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you in Penguin Park okay?" he seemed almost sad.  
  
"Yeah sure I'll be there. Ja ne!" Sakura hung up the phone and bounded happily upstairs to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran stared at the phone, with dread in his heart. With a heavy sigh, he walked into his room to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked up into the park. There was only a little girl on the swings and-  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura skipped to him. He turned and faced her with a strange expression. "Syaoran, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine. . ." Syaoran with false cheeriness. (Well, it's now or never. . .) "Hey Sakura, I want to show you something." He said, pointing to the forest next to the park.  
  
"Really?" Sakura said, without suspecting a thing. "Okay, well, then lets go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran POV  
  
As I led her deeper and deeper into the forest, I was actually leading her deeper and deeper into my trap. My thoughts kept on wandering back to her smiling face, her tantalizing eyes, and those sweet, sweet lips. I shook my head. No, this time I'm not going to back out. I have to get that gem. The sooner I do it, the sooner I get it over with and stop feeling like this. Right? Will I really stop feeling like this? Or will I feel something even worse? Will I feel pain? Pain for what? It's not like I love her. Is it? I'm so confused . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was getting nervous. Syaoran hasn't spoken since they came into the forest. She knew something was wrong.  
  
"Syaoran? Just where are we going?" Sakura was a little scared. Syaoran was acting strangely. Suddenly he stopped as he turned around, she heard something click. Syaoran was holding a retractable double-edged sword, his eyes in the shadow. Sakura gasped. "Syaoran, what are you doing with that sword?" He looked up at her and she saw tear streaks. "What's wrong?" She stepped forward but the sword tip at her neck forced her back. Sakura was terrified.  
  
"Give me your Revitalization Gem now . . . or I'll kill you."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Animefairy: Ooh! Cliffhanger! Please review! 


	7. Mission Accomplished

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of CCS!  
  
Mission Accomplished  
  
"What?" Sakura backed away. Had Syaoran just threatened her?  
  
"I said, give me the gem or . . ." his sword flashed ominously.  
  
"Why . . .why are you doing this?" Sakura was emotionally shocked. She would never think Syaoran would ever do such a thing to her. (I guess I was wrong. . .) Tears leaked out as she trembled, taking in the facts. Syaoran wanted her Revitalization Gem and he was willing to kill her to get it. She's been a fool. There was no way he cared about her if he was willing to kill her for the gem. But the tears . . .  
  
"I . . .I have to, I have no choice. Now hand it over." His tone was icy but his eyes were sad.  
  
"But if I hand it over, I'll die anyway . . ." Sakura was backed against a tree. Syaoran advanced on her, his hands tightening on the hold of the sword. "Please . . ."  
  
His actions betrayed his feelings for her. He rammed the sword into the tree, an inch from Sakura's head. He pinned her to the tree. Sakura was shaking badly. He grabbed a hold of the Revitalization Gem. Sakura's hands grabbed onto his wrists trying to stop him.  
  
"Please! Please don't do this!" Sakura pleaded, tears splashing on her rosy cheeks. Syaoran's heart ached. (No! I must do this!) With reluctant force, he yanked the Gem from her neck. Instantaneously, her eyes became lifeless as she collapsed to the ground. Syaoran sank to knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Pain seared through him as he gazed at Sakura's lifeless body.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry Sakura . . ." Tears streaked down his face, his eyes were just as lifeless. "I had to . . . it was my mission. . . I'm so sorry. . . forgive me. . . " he turned abruptly and ran without looking back, in hands clutching the glowing gem. (I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry. . . )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya panted as he biked around Tomoeda, looking for his sister. He got out his cell phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Daidouji residence." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Daidouji-chan, is Sakura over there?" Touya asked anxiously.  
  
"No she's not, why?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well she left from home to meet somebody two hours ago and she still isn't back yet. It's going to get pretty dark soon. Do you think we should tell the police?"  
  
"Oh no! I'll call some of my friends and create a search party. Don't call the police just yet." Tomoyo was very worried.  
  
"Alright, well I'll keep looking." Touya hung up the phone and rode off into the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Takashi, and Eriol gathered at the Daidouji house, trying to hatch a plan to find Sakura.  
  
"Well I called everybody that I think can help . . ." Tomoyo said. She was scared that something had happened to Sakura.  
  
"Wait," Eriol pointed out, "Where's Li Syaoran?"  
  
"I called his apartment but he's not there." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Hmm. . ." Eriol thought back to the conversation that they had. None of this made any sense. They had no other choice but to just go out and look for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They searched and searched but found no trace of Sakura. Suddenly-  
  
"Hey! Hey guys! I think I got a lead!" Chiharu and Takashi ran up to the group. "There was a little girl and she said she say a girl about 17 and she had green eyes and brown hair. The weird thing was she said that the girl was with a 17 year old boy. He was tall and had brown hair and brown eyes."  
  
"Did she say where they went?" Eriol asked. He was afraid that it had something to do with Syaoran.  
  
"She said they went into the woods." Chiharu pointed to the woods.  
  
"Come then, lets go!" Tomoyo yelled as they ran into the woods. They searched first the shallow parts of the woods and then the deep parts.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol stumbled upon a body. They turned it around. Tomoyo choked as she fell. Eriol held her as Tomoyo cried her heart out. They had found Sakura's corpse.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Animefairy: So . . . what's gonna happen now? Will Sakura ever see the light of day again? Stay tuned and find out! Don't forget to review, review, and review! 


	8. Startling Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of it's characters!  
  
Startling Discovery  
  
(What have I done?) Syaoran walked down the deserted road. His handsome face, tear streaked, his amber eyes, lifeless. Memories with Sakura flashed in his mind. Sakura's emerald eyes, her baby cheeks, and her lips. The night of the kiss still haunted him. He looked at the object in his hand, hating it's existance. If it weren't for this crystal, none of this would have ever happened.  
  
He walked into what seemed like an abandoned alley. Inside the alley, there was a large, green garbage bin. On the side of the bin, in a small corner, was a number pad. Syaoran walked up to the number pad and punched in his ID number, gaining him access into the missioner's headquarters. The front of the garbage bin opened up, showing a wide opening, leading to a staircase. Syaoran climbed in, his mind still with Sakura.  
  
He walked down the corridor like a zombie. Heedless of his surroundings, he headed to the main office, where his father awaited him. As he walked by many other offices, people around him buzzed with their own problems. He reached the main office doors. His hands grasped the handle but something stopped him cold. There were voices coming inside the room. And they were talking about him . . .  
  
"But Yako-sama, he's your son! You can't just kill him!" a female voice protested.  
  
"Just because he is my son, I can do what ever I want with him. Don't interfere with my plans Chyka . . . Once I am immortal, I will need no one, except . . . Yelan . . ." a deep male voice spoke with a low growl.  
  
"Syaoran's mother?"  
  
Outside, Syaoran froze at the mention of his mother.  
  
"Yes. She is my one weakness. She betrayed me, with another man and left Syaoran for adoption. Lucky I got to him before any other foster bastards got to him. Though she betrayed me, I must admit, I still love her."  
  
"Why did you keep Syaoran if in the end, you would just end up killing him?" Chyka sounded worried and confused.  
  
"I wasn't planning to kill him, but after watching him being so easily fooled by that Kinomoto girl, well, I think he's getting to be too soft. Therefore, I must eliminate him."  
  
"Kinomoto? As in Kinomoto Kenji's great-granddaughter?"  
  
"Yes, him."  
  
"Was he not your grandfather's best friend?"  
  
"He was. It's a shame the old man couldn't make it back to his village. And when he died, I guess he left the crystal to the Kinomoto family. Anyway, once I'm immortal, Yelan will come to me willingly."  
  
"And if she doesn't?"  
  
"Don't worry . . . she'll come one way or another."  
  
Syaoran backed away from the door, his mind reviewing the conversation he had just heard. So, he had been a pawn all along. His father was just using him to get what he wanted. Once he had done that, Yako would have disposed of him. Syaoran shuddered. His own father wanted to kill him.  
  
"Sir? Why are standing outside the door?" a voice said behind him. Syaoran heard footsteps rushing to the door within the room. The door slid open as a man with brown hair and blue eyes stepped out of the room followed by a girl with red hair put in a pony tail. Her violet eyes were nervous and bleary.  
  
"Syaoran . . . how much did you hear?" Yako asked, his icy blue eyes glared back at his son.  
  
"I heard everything." Syaoran's whisper was deadly. He felt hatred towards this man infront of him who claimed to be his father. "How could you father?" His tone was icy.  
  
"If you heard everything, then there is no use in me denying it. But you must know, you brought this upon yourself with that girl." Yako's eyes darted to his hands. So, the boy had succeeded after all.  
  
"I brought it upon my self? What was my big mistake father? Was it falling in love? Is it a mistake to love? Because if it is, then you have made a terrible mistake yourself!" Syaoran seethed.  
  
Yako's eyes flashed dangerously. Syaoran knew he had just mad a mistake, crossing the line. "Loving is not a mistake, though it is a weakness. But you loving that girl is a big mistake! Now give me that crystal!" Yako pointed to the crystal in Syaoran's hand.  
  
"In your dreams, I'll never give you the crystal now." Syaoran raised his hands to destroy it but then changed his mind. "Better than destroying it, I'll use it." With that, he turned and ran down the corridor.  
  
"Stop him at all costs!" Yako yelled as an army of missioner's chased after Syaoran. Syaoran dodged swiftly at the missioner's throwing themselves at him. After all, he was the best missioner.  
  
He dashed out of the garbage bin and ran towards the Penguin Park forest.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Animefairy: What do you think he has in mind for the crystal? Stay tuned! And please review! 


	9. A Life for a Life

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! Blah blah blah! Enjoy! R+R!  
  
A Life for a Life  
  
Syaoran darted in-between the trees of the Penguin Park Forest. He had to find her. He just had to. He ran to the spot where he took the crystal, where her body should be. He was shocked to find it gone. He searched all around the area but found nothing. His heart started to pound loudly in his chest. (Where could she be?) he thought. In his pocket was the Revitalization Gem. He searched every but found no trace of her.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. It was the missioners. They were still hot on his trail. Syaoran took off again into Penguin Park and onto the streets. Behind him, at least 50 men in black suits chased after him. Syaoran just ran, oblivious to where he was running. Soon he spotted Tomoyo's house. Being his last chance to hide, he dashed into their yard and knocked on the door. Their servant answered the door. Without waiting or an invitation, he ran upstairs, hoping to find Tomoyo and get her to help him find Sakura's body.  
  
Much to his surprise, he found everybody standing in Tomoyo's room; tears welled up in their eyes. Takashi was holding Chiharu as she sobbed into his chest. Rika and Naoko held each other, also crying. Tomoyo sat at the edge of the bed, Eriol holding her shoulder. They were both crying as well. And on the bed was-  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed. Everybody looked up at him, surprised. He pushed his way to the bed but Eriol blocked his way. His eyes were dangerously icy. "Please, Eriol move!"  
  
"What did you do to her!?" Tomoyo exclaimed, pointing to Sakura's lifeless body.  
  
"Look, I don't have time to explain! There are people after me, after the crystal-" Syaoran exasperated, glancing at Sakura.  
  
"What crystal?" Tomoyo interrupted.  
  
"The Revitalization Gem-"  
  
"The what?" Eriol asked. At that moment, the front doors of the mansion banged. Syaoran ran to the window and glanced down.  
  
"Damn, they've caught up to me!"  
  
"Who? Eriol moved towards him and looked down.  
  
"Okay, you want an explanation, you got one." Syaoran said, his eyes on Sakura. "This crystal could give lives and immortality. That's why my father wanted it. He wanted power. Those men down there are after me and the crystal."  
  
"But what does this have to do with Sakura?" Chiharu spoke up.  
  
"Sakura's great-grandfather happened to be my great-grandfather's best friend. At that time, my great-grandfather had the crystal. But he died of an illness so he gave it to Kinomoto Kenji, Sakura's great-grandfather. And now somehow Sakura had it. This crystal lives on the energy of the bearer. That's why when I took it for my mission that my father gave me, she . . ." he left the word to the others. "But when I found out that my father was going to kill me afterwards, I decided to run for it. I was looking for Sakura but those thugs," he pointed to the men still trying to knock down the door, "chased me here and . . . you know the rest."  
  
"Why are still after Sakura? Haven't you hurt her enough?" Eriol tone was sad, yet icy.  
  
"I can revive her!" Syaoran exclaimed, taking out the crystal.  
  
"What?" everybody said in unison.  
  
"There is one part of the legend where if the person that took the crystal from the bearer wants to give the person back his life, then they must repay it with their own life. I'm willing to do that for her. I owe it to her." Syaoran explained. He would give his life without a second thought to give back Sakura the life she had.  
  
"But what if one of us tries to use the crystal on her? That way, you won't have to die." Tomoyo said, her cheeks still wet.  
  
"The crystal has gone for too long without a bearer. If it is presented to a new master again, it will crumble to dust and will cease to exist. And I need this crystal to complete the transition. Besides, none of you know how to work this thing." Syaoran pushed his way towards the bed. He grasped her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry Sakura. I hope you'll accept my gift as my apologies to you. He leaned down and kissed her lips. "After I use this, destroy it."  
  
"But won't that kill Sakura all over again?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No it wouldn't. Because usually, when it gives life, it is using the energy of the bearer that pasted away to give life. But this time, I'm giving my life to her and I'm not dead yet, so it can be destroyed. Do you understand?" Eriol nodded.  
  
Syaoran held the crystal above Sakura's heart. He said the final words that he knew would bring the crystal to life. "Sakura, I hope you could find it in your heart forgive me. I love you." The crystal glowed as a tear slid down Syaoran's cheek. The tear floated above Sakura. All of Syaoran's life energy was absorbed into the tear. The tear then passed through the crystal and into Sakura's chest. Syaoran's breath ceased as he collapsed. Eriol caught him and set him down gently. His eyes were still open, but they were lifeless, as Sakura's had been.  
  
Tomoyo hugged the lifeless body. "Thank you Li Syaoran." A moan came from Sakura as she opened her eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Animefairy: So Sakura's back but at a terrible cost! Yes, sadly but true, Syaoran is dead. Please stay tuned! Don't forget to review! 


	10. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!!!!!!!!!!! DON"T SUE!  
  
Reunion  
  
December 24th, Christmas Eve . . .  
  
Snow drifted down from the sky. She stood in the graveyard, looking over a tombstone. A tear slid down her cheek as she placed a single red rose on the tombstone. The tear fell into the snow, on top of the grave.  
  
"I love you . . ." she whispered as she turned and walked away.  
  
The tear glistened in the in the snow. Suddenly a blinding white light engulfed the it, lifting it into the air. The rose floated over and lowered itself directly under the tear. The tear glowed with life as it descended through the flower. It dropped from the stem of the flower and dissolved into the ground. The flower wilted and crumbled when it hit the grave of Li Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura in Math class, staring out of the window. She often did this, her mind drifting to the shining memories with Syaoran . . .  
  
She shook her head. She had to get him out of her mind. She looked outside again. It was spring again. The large cherry tree was blossoming again. She remembered that was when she had invited Syaoran to the carnival. That was when she believed he had still been her friend. But he betrayed her. Sakura's brows knitted in a slight frown. (But . . .) He had given up his life for her. Sakura was confused. Her eyes got teary again as she stared at the cherry blossoms of the cherry tree.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at her best friend. (There she goes again, thinking about Syaoran . . .) Tomoyo thought. (I wish things could be easier for her.) Tomoyo felt a gentle squeeze oh her shoulder. She turned around to face Eriol. He too held a sad expression.  
  
After Syaoran's death, they had called the police and had arrested Syaoran's father and crew. They had a proper burial for Syaoran at the Tomoeda Cemetery AN: I made that up! . Then everything had gone back to normal, as if the whole Revitalization Gem incident had never occurred. Unfortunately Sakura never got over Syaoran.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouji, and Mr. Hiirigazawa!?!" the teacher bellowed, drawing them all out of their deep thoughts. "Is there something interesting about the school yard?!?"  
  
"Hoe . . . no Kaekota - sensei." Sakura mumbled, her eyes downcast. Tomoyo and Eriol both muttered a quiet apology.  
  
Sakura sneaked another glance outside. Much to her surprise, a boy with chestnut coloured hair stood next to the cherry tree, his hand extending towards the classroom window. His amber eyes were warm and intense.  
  
"SYAORAN!?!?!" Sakura leaped up from her desk and dashed out the door. Tomoyo and Eriol looked outside the window and gasped.  
  
"My God! Is that really him?!" Eriol exclaimed. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"It is him!" Tomoyo smiled. She and Eriol bounded out the door behind Sakura, leaving a very disrupted classroom. Almost immediately, the class moved to the window to watch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura raced down the hall and sprinted through the front doors towards the cherry tree, Eriol and Tomoyo right behind her.  
  
Sakura never bother to stop and ran straight into Syaoran's arms. Tears flooded her eyes as she held onto him, wanting to stay like that forever. She couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream. ( Why is he here? Isn't he dead? What happened to his grave? Is this a dream? ) A bunch of questions flew to her head.  
  
"Sakura . . ." Syaoran whispered, his own tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry . . . and I . . ." Sakura silenced him with a kiss. Syaoran tensed at first but quickly responded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The classroom gasped!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo smiled as tears of joy filled her eyes. She hugged Eriol.  
  
"Let's leave them alone . . ." Eriol whispered. He led them back into the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura broke the kiss and stepped back, looking into those deep brown eyes of his.  
  
"You owe me an explanation buster!" Sakura put her hands on her hips and tapped her toe impatiently.  
  
"Well you sure missed me didn't you?" Syaoran chuckled with sarcasm.  
  
Sakura's expression softened. "Of course I missed you, you baka . . ." she hugged him again. "Please don't ever leave me again."  
  
Syaoran lifted her head to face him. His face darkened. "I'm surprised you forgave me after what I did . . ." he looked away, ashamed.  
  
"Who said I forgave you?" Sakura challenged. Syaoran looked up, confused at her words.  
  
"B . . .B-But you-"  
  
"I what? I never said I forgave you!" Sakura said with a teasing tone. She became serious. "But I want you to tell me what is going on here? What happened to your grave?"  
  
"I'm not sure what exactly happened just that I woke up in a coffin. I tried to get out but I couldn't cause I was already buried. I thumped on the lid but no one heard me. I was running out of air and I thought I was going to die - er . . . again. Then I passed out. The next time I woke up, I was lying on top of my grave and was covered in snow. It was winter and there was a crumbled rose at my feet." Syaoran recalled.  
  
"A crumbled rose?" Sakura asked, "But I put a fresh rose on your grave."  
  
"Well it was crumbled when I found it." Syaoran said stubbornly.  
  
"Okay, okay." Sakura raised her hands in defeat. "But, you said you woke up and it was winter right? Then how come you didn't show yourself until now?"  
  
"Well . . ." Syaoran looked away, "I wasn't sure if you had forgiven me so I was afraid to show my face . . ." he looked back at her, "and I was right, ne? You still haven't forgiven me yet." A tiny smile played at the edges of his lips.  
  
"Well whatever happened, I'm glad you're back." Sakura embraced him in a tight hug. Then she smacked across the shoulder. "I can't believe you put the mission before me! How could you do that to me! And to think I trusted you . . ." She turned her back on him.  
  
"Huh? Oh! I uh . . . well you see, I didn't really do that! It was . . .my . . . mission." He looked confused for a minute. "Yeah, okay, you win . . ." he shrugged.  
  
"Oh and, of all times to show up, you picked the worst time to! Now I'm going to get detention again! HOEE! I'd better get back to class!!!" Sakura and Syaoran ran back to class to face an angry teacher.  
  
"DETENTION!" ^_^U  
  
The End (Sort of)  
  
Animefairy: Please review!! I'm begging you! Oh theres still an epilogue to come! 


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANYBODY FROM CCS!  
  
Epilogue . . . Happily Ever After? (Not Quite!)  
  
"HOEE!!!!!!!!!" Sakura and Syaoran raced down the street towards the school. They were going to be late for the fourth time that week!  
  
As they turned the corner, they bumped into somebody. They went flying in different directions with a clatter.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A girl with flaming red hair sat infront of them. Her face held a cute but familiar scowl. She looked at her watch and yelped. "Now I'm going to be even more late!" All three of them took off towards Tomoeda High.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay class, we have a new . . ." Mizuki-sensei stopped as three students burst through the door. "Ah, Sakura, Syaoran, I see you have met our new student."  
  
"Hoe? You're a new student?" Sakura looked at the red hair girl.  
  
"No, I'm the nurse!" The girl said, her statement dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"But . . . she just said that you were the new student! How . . . could you be a nurse?" Sakura said spiral-eyed. The whole class sweatdropped and fell out of their seats.  
  
Syaoran sighed. (Oh boy, here we go again . . .)  
  
The End (For real)  
  
Animefairy: So what do you think? Okay, I admit it was a bit lame but I didn't know how to end it! Please review! And go easy on me please? 


End file.
